wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mihr
she/him • mihr • rain • demigod/goddess Appearance Mihr is the kind of dragon most would do a double take of...And he knows it. His build is thin, petite, and sharp. He has a long neck, delicate horns curving slightly upward, and a very defined jawline. He usually sets his scales to a dark magenta - purple, with fine lines of hot pink and silver tracing him. His underbelly is usually a dark grey, or black, and his secondary scales shift from all the hues of the spectrum. The RainWing, most of the time, wears his black Camp Gin Chi hoodie, hot pink skinny jeans, and leather arm bands. Two small silver earrings pierce his oversized ears. Personality Mihr has a very laid back demeanor; as if nothing could possibly phase him. He seems chill, and relaxed in the most stressful situations, and always keeps his cool... But this dragon is not one to like serenity and peace, no he prefers chaos and color. Mihr is a very outspoken creature, who has no problem battling wits and locking horns with whoever dare challenge him. He is exceptionally good at getting into other's heads, (maybe because he can read minds on and off). He is shrewd, and quite mischievous, misbehaving and giving local police officers a run for their money. He is intelligent, and prefers to think things through, but he usually is saying sarcastic phrases the whole time. Mihr is cocky, but not arrogant surprisingly. He is also an adraneline junkie, and does not know when to keep his jaws firmly shut. He can be flirtatious and flamboyant here to there, usually towards males. He can be rude, and a bit cold; though only towards those who deserve it. He is kind and patient towards dragonets... Overall, the demigod is strange; he is truly a riddle of his own, but do not be fooled by his silver tongue and honeyed words; he is a trickster at heart...Beware the child of change. History Relationships Kanji: Mihr has known the prickly tribrid since they were just dragonets, both of them being orphans, and living on the streets. Kanji was the first dragon to show kindness to him, and Mihr absolutely loves him. He does enjoy flirting with his compadre, since he knows how much it annoys him; and gets him all flabbergasted. But the two would do anything for eachother, and are pretty much besties, even though Kanji refuses to wear the friendship bracelet Mihr got him; who's still trying to sneak it on his wrist... [[Risque|'Risque']]': ' Mihr was introduced to the bubbly dragoness after she and Kanji befriended one another. At first he was a bit jealous of her friendship with Kanji, but he later reliazed she did not wish to get between him and Kanji's own friendship, and also how much Kanji likes her. (Platonically). Mihr still doesn't quite get her fascination with 'retro things' but he certainly respects it, even though he will occasionally steal her Walkman from time to time. He also enjoys getting on her nerves while she studies or draws, mainly by rhyming or flirting with her; which, like Kanji, causes her to get all tongue-tied and embarrassed. Trivia * was somewhat fashioned after Alex Fierro from Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard * identifies as male most of the time, * likes skateboarding, pop music, and being punky * good at riddles/rhymes a lot just to annoy the crap out of others * pretty smart/acts like a smug idiot if you need something from him though * wants a pet snake so badly * name is pronounced "mure" Gallery just don't.jpg Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction